royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hat-Tastic Party (Doll Line)
Hat-Tastic Party is a Ever After High doll line that features Tea-Party fashion. The line contains four single-pack dolls, one Large Scale doll (Madeline Hatter) and one playset that comes with a normal scale Madeline, all of which were released in four waves. The first wave contained three signal-pack doll and was released April 2014, the second contained Cedar Wood and was released May 2014, the third contained the playset with Madeline and was released June 2014, and the fourth contained the Large Scale Madeline. Each signal pack doll comes with their own tea-pot and cup. This line is the first to have a Playset and second to have a Large Scale doll. The webisode feature outfit designs for other characters in their Tea-Party outfits, but no more dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction The outfits made a debut in the webisode Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party. In the Webisode, Wonderland Grove is losing its madness, thus meaning that Ever After will too. Madeline Hatter then comes up with an idea to save Wonderland Grove's wonder by throwing a mad tea party. Apple White Apple White Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Boxed Apple White Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Apple White2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Apple White3.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Apple White's shoes.jpg Line: Hat-Tastic Party Released Date: April 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Light brown eyeshadow and red lips. Curled hair with red stripes. Clothes: '''Apple wears a black and white-frilled shirt with pink puffy sleeves. Her sleeves have white crystals on them. Apple wears black gloves with red bow ties. She wears a white skirt with pastel pink and she has scarlet red stamp edges with turquoise tea cups inside. Black lace can be found on the edge of her skirt. Apple accessorizes with a white bead necklace and a scarlet bow tie. '''Accessories: White bead necklace and headband with scarlet bow tie. Pink bag with black pear strap. Red & gold teapot and two red teacups with saucers. Extras: Gold key shaped hair brush and gold doll stand. Briar Beauty Briar Beauty Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Boxed Briar Beauty Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Briar_HTP_Face.jpg Line: Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: April 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Pink and pink glitter eyeshadow, pink lips. Brown hair with pink stripes parted from left and flowing free. Small section of pink on ponytail on right and long bangs swiped to the right. Clothes: Pink and purple netted bodice, black mesh over chest, pink, ruffled half sleeves. Knee length skirt has the same fabric as bodice but has black teapot print in it. Over the skirt is white and black, thorny vine brodered light pink fabric with black dots, roses and silver spoon printed overskirt that opens from front. Fishnet stockings, pink riveted and ruffled shoes with black straps on front and silver heels with spiral decoration. Black headband with light pink pill hat with three big roses and their leaves, black, braided belt and black gloves. Laced, black wrist warmers with ruffles on bottom. Accessories: Silver necklace with pink rose, turquoise dotted and ruffled purse with pink strap, black earrings with a rose and two leaves, pink rose teapot with green leaves bottom, beak and handle, two pink rose teacups with green plates. Extras: Black stand and key brush. Cerise Hood Cerise Hood Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Boxed Cerise Hood Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Line: Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: April 2014 Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make up: Pink, glitter eyeshadow and deep red lips. Brown hair with red stripes, straight bangs and hair worn straight on the back. Clothes: Dress with red underbust corset with straps, black folding on bust and black puffy sleeves,red hood. Skirt has white hem turning to deep red and on the bottom has teacup, teapot, leaves and branches decorating, shorter skirt on top with red tartan mesh fabric. Black belt with two silver buckles. Calf length fishnet socks, black boots with red lacing. Black gloves and brown tophat with lacing in front and silver buckle. Accessories: Black and red handbag with lacing, weaved, light brown teapot and two teacups with saucers. Extras: Black key shaped hair brush and black doll stand. Cedar Wood Cedar Wood Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Boxed Cedar Wood Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png cedar-wood-hat-tastic-party-face-1024x945.jpg cedar-wood-hat-tastic-party-shoes-865x1024.jpg Line: Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: May 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: She has purple glitter eyeshadow, nude lips with pink stripe in the middle. She has high ponytail a bit on the right and curled hair. She has lavender stripes in her hair and two streaks drop down on both side of her head. Clothes: She has a coral bodice with mild white wooden pattern, peplum hem and puffy, black mesh sleeves. Her skirt has purple and black flower pattern on top, golden ornament pattern and then coral and white background with pictures of pink teacups and black framed pictures of grasshoppers. She has detachable black, ruffled collar with bow, short, white socks and golden and lavender boots with a golden grasshopper on the ankle strap and pixture of forest fairy in the heel. She wears black, flower patterned gloves with white ruffles that has a hole for a string. Accessories: She comes with a golden headband that has a pink hat with lavender feather in it. She has golden button earrings. She carries a wooden handbag with lavender straps. She comes with wooden kettle with pink ornaments and two wooden teacup with pink plates. Extras: Black brush and doll stand. Playset:Madeline Hatter and Tea Party Madeline Hatter Hat-Tastic Party Doll and Play Set.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Hat-Tastic Party Doll and Play Set.png Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline with tea cup.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline's shoes.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline & Playset2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline & Playset.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Hat Tastic accesories.jpg.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat tastic playset seat.jpg.jpg Line: Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: '£34.99 ($34.99) '''Hair and Make-Up: '''She has lavender and blue hair in a ponytail on her right. She has pink lipstick and light purple, shining eyeshadow. '''Clothes: ' She has a blue and white striped bodice with a sash of purple with white spots, her skirt is a pastel blue color with black and purple teacups and purple fishnet underneath. Black fishnet stockings and copper shoes with frills. '''Accessories: '''Golden headband with black tophat with purple ribbon and flowers. Golden teabag earrings and copper necklace with tea themed figures. Black bows in wrists. '''Extras: '''Playset including table, seat, chair, cakes, a cake stand, teaset, desk and a ring for the owner. Large Scale:Madeline Hatter LargeSize_HatTastic_Maddie.jpg '''Line: Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: September 2016. 'Retail Price: '£54.99 'Hair and Make-Up: ' She has lavender and blue hair in a ponytail on her right. She has pink lipstick and light purple, shining eyeshadow. 'Clothes: ' Blue and white striped bodice with a sash of purple with white spots, her skirt is a pastel blue color with black and purple teacups and purple fishnet underneath. She has molded, black stockings. 'Accessories: ' Golden headband with black tophat with purple ribbon and flowers. Black bows in wrists. 'Extras: ' Doll comes with no extras. Category:Doll Lines